Hazme creer
by alejandra.pyo
Summary: ESTO ES UN HITSUXKARIN Eres capaz de dirigir un escuadrón pero no de confesártele a una chica. La expresión de Karin fue de total sorpresa y no era para menos, ya que el hecho de que el chico que te guste te diga que le gustas, suele sorprender a cualquiera. LO SÉ PÉSIMO SUMMARY PERO DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD
1. Nuestro inicio

Bueno esta es mi cuarta historia HitsuKarin, será un poco más larga que las anteriores ya que serán 3 capítulos en total, ya la **tengo terminada**, subiré 1 capitulo cada día dependiendo de sus comentarios y sugerencias (esto para ver si le cambio algunas cosas). Espero les guste.

La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener

Bueno aquí va

**Hazme creer**

**Nuestro inicio**

Era una tarde tranquila, se podía apreciar la tranquilidad en el aire, el sol se ocultaba lentamente pero esto no era ningún problema para dos personas que se encontraban en un parque. Ellos eran nada más y nada menos que Toshiro y Karin que después de haber pasado un largo día juntos habían ido al parque a relajarse un poco.

—Hoy fue un día espléndido, ¿no es así Toshiro? — Menciona Karin viendo el cielo

—Si— Contesto tan cortante como siempre, pero esta vez no lo hacía con esa intención. Hace ya varios días que comenzó a sentir ciertos sentimientos por la persona que está a su lada y en estos momentos él se encuentra totalmente nervioso porque sabía que esos nervios y esos sentimientos se debían a una cosa y esa era que estaba enamorado de ella, varios días pasaron para tener el suficiente valor para ir al mundo humano y pedirle que salieran. Y seria en esta salida que él se le confesaría y en estos momentos estaba planeando decírselo pero no sabía cómo lo cual lo tenía muy nerviosos.

/pensamientos de Toshiro/

Vamos eres capaz de dirigir un escuadrón pero no de confesártele a una chica, vamos esta es tu oportunidad es ahora o nunca.

/ Fin del pensamiento/

—Karin—

— ¿Si?, ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto dirigiendo su mirada a él chico a su lado, sin poder evitar ver que este tenía un ligero sonrojo, lo cual hizo que ella también se sonrojara.

—Iré directo al punto— dijo tomando aire— ¡DESDE HACE ALGUNOS DÍAS NO HE PODIDO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN TI Y CADA VEZ QUE TE TENGO CERCA ME PONGO MUY NERVIOSO Y HE LLEGADO A LA CONCLUSIÓN DE QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI!— fue lo que le dijo en un tono de voz muy alto y con la cara sumamente sonrojada

La expresión de Karin fue de total sorpresa y no era para menos, ya que el hecho de que el chico que te guste te diga que le gustas, cuando tú pensabas que él estaba enamorado de otra suele sorprender a cualquiera.

— ¿Karin? — pregunto ya que no recibió una respuesta. _«_Rayos creo que lo arruiné_»_ _-_pensó Toshiro- Exhalo tristemente —Está bien que no me correspondas yo solo quería hacértelo sab…

Su frase se vio cortada ya que unos labios se estaban posando sobre los suyos haciendo de esto un tierno beso, al terminarlo ella lo miro a los ojos y le dijo

—yo siento lo mismo— y le sonrió

—entonces ¿tu aceptarías ser mi novia? — Dijo Toshiro aun con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas

Esto hizo que Karin mostrara un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas y después de unos segundos asintió— si, si quiero—

Y así sellaron esa relación con un lindo beso.

De este acontecimiento ya habían pasado 6 meses, los cuales fueron muy felices para ambos. Por obvias razones él no podía estar todo el tiempo con ella pero en sus tiempos libres donde no tenía mucho papeleo la iba a visitar y salían a dar paseos conversar, ver una que otra película en fin cosas de novios.

Una tarde que estaban viendo una película, en donde él la abrazaba por detrás de tal manera que ella tuviera recargada su espalda en el pecho del el y su cabeza quedara a la altura de su cuello, Toshiro le hablo

—Oye Karin—

Ella volteó su cabeza para verlo a la cara y dijo — ¿Qué pasa?

—Te amo—

Karin se sonrojo un poco y luego le contesto —Yo igual, y quiero que sepas que estaré contigo hasta que tú me lo permitas, si algún día dejas de quererme por favor dímelo, no me gustaría que estuvieras con migo por lastima prefiero verte feliz con otra que infeliz con migo—

—Pero que cosas dices, yo jamás aria algo como eso, por que como te lo dije, te amo y te amare por siempre y nunca pienses que me puede gustar alguien más—

Al terminar de decirlo la beso apasionadamente, al terminar el beso ella lo miro a los ojos y solo dijo un:

—No sé cómo pude llegar a pensar eso, que tonta soy— y dicho esto siguieron viendo la película.

-0—

Un día tranquilo Toshiro estaba entrando a la Sociedad de Almas después de pasar todo el fin de semana con su novia, fue relajante jugaron un poco de fútbol y luego fueron a la casa de esta a ver una película, etc. Al abrir la puerta de la oficina alguien lo abrazo muy fuerte al extremo de casi asfixiarlo

—Taichooooo donde estaba, me tenía tan preocupada— Decía Matsumoto mientras "Lloraba"

—A ningún lado que te interese— dijo zafándose de su abrazo

—Oh no me diga que fue con Karin-chan

Toshiro se sonrojo y giro su cabeza a otro lado avergonzado

—Ya me lo imaginaba, que lindo—

— ¡MATSUMOTO!, deja de perder el tiempo y mejor dame los informes y dime lo que pasó en el escuadrón en mi ausencia—

—que aburrido es usted, bueno los informes ya están hechos solo falta su firma y los nuevos miembros del escuadrón ya llegaron, mañana tendrá que presentarse con ellos eso es todo—

—Gracias, puedes retirarte—

Mas tardo en decir eso que ella en desaparecer. Cuando termino de firmar los informes reviso la lista que contenía unos 15 nombres y después decidió irse a descansar ya que el siguiente día seria agotador.

-0—

A la mañana siguiente ya se encontraba presentándose a los nuevos miembros e indicándoles cuál sería su papel en el escuadrón.

—bien eso es todo pueden retirarse, si tienen alguna duda ya saben dónde me encuentro—

Alguien entre la multitud no paraba de verlo y no precisamente en forma de admiración sino más bien en una forma de interés.

_«_Pero que tenemos aquí, miren nada más el chico no es solo guapo sino que es un capitán, es un pez gordo que tiene que ser mío_» _estos fueron los pensamientos de una chica rubia de ojos azules que media más o menos lo que mide Toshiro, la cual se encontraba al fondo.

**Bien este ha sido el capítulo de hoy, espero sus reviews (comentarios, sugerencias)**


	2. El problema

Bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo. Espero les guste.

La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener

Bueno aquí va

**El problema**

Para una misio que se le encargo directamente del Capitán Comandante, Toshiro decidió llevar a algunos de sus nuevos reclutas para ver qué tan fuertes eran, al fin y al cabo la misión solo consistía en acabar con algunos hollows en el Mundo Humano.

Y ahí estaba terminando de indicar a cada uno de los novatos de que área tendrían que cubrir

—Y por último Asanuma Sora, estarás en el oeste de Karakura—

—Si capitán— decía la misma rubia que lo miraba de forma interesada la vez pasada, _«_hoy será el día en que te serás mío, si lo consigo tendré tantos privilegios como la novia de un capitán y más aparte es tan guapo, este sí que no se me debe escapar_» _

—Bien pueden retirarse— dijo y desapareció ya que él tenía que revisar otra área personalmente.

-0—

—ufff pero que aburrido lugar porque me tenía que tocar un estúpido lugar que los humanos llaman "cancha de futbol", por lo que escuche, no solo no pasa nada sino que también estoy lejos de mi lindo pez gordo digo "ángel" — fue lo que digo la rubia de Sora

Pero solo pasaron unos segundos cuando de repente sintió un fuerte reiatsu, una enorme grieta se formó y a continuación salió un enorme hollow

—Muy bien esta es mi oportunidad de demostrar de lo que soy capaz, chance y MI capital lo reconoce y así me logro acercar a él un poco más

-0—

Por otra parte de Karakura se encontraba una pelinegra maldiciéndose a sí misma.

—A pero que tonta soy mira que olvidarme de mi mochila en la cancha de futbol, ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza Karin?—

En ese instante sintió un fuerte reiatsu y corrió al campo de futbol, no tenía grandes poderes como su hermano, pero si podía distraer un poco a lo que fuera que había salido logrando así un poco de tiempo para que las posibles almas asechadas escaparan y que el shinigami responsable de la zona pudiera llegar y acabar con ese hollow.

-0—

Hitsugaya por otra parte también lo sintió y alarmado se dirigió a la dirección proveniente de tal reiatsu, su preocupación no solo se debía a que ese enemigo era demasiado poderoso para el novato que posiblemente le estuviera haciendo frente sino que ese hollow apareció en el campo de fútbol donde Karin entrenaba, él estaba consciente de su falta de poderes y si ella llegaba a estar ahí resultaría gravemente herida. Así que se apresuró a llegar lo más antes posible.

Al llegar pudo ver a Asanuma Sora un poco herida, se agradecía de haber llegado a tiempo.

— ¿Estas bien? —

—Sí, capitán, solo tengo un poco lastimado el pie izquierdo — o dios mío se preocupa, no cabe duda de que pronto será MIO

—Está bien, aléjate de él este oponente es muy fuerte para ti—

—Ok—

En menos de lo que se esperaba Hitsugaya logro vencerlo, fue a ver qué tan graves eran las heridas de la Sora.

— ¿Te duele mucho? —

—Solo cuando piso—_«_Muy bien Sora esta es tu oportunidad_» _

Dio un paso hacia el fingiendo un resbalón con el pretexto de su dolor de pierna, el cual provoco que esta callera sobre él de una manera comprometedora, y para no perder la oportunidad ella le planto un beso en los labios.

Por desgracia en ese momento llego Karin, la cual se quedó en estado de shock y un nudo se formó en su garganta, tosió un poco para llamar la atención de lo que a su vista parecían "dos tortolos".

Toshiro quedo en shock, no entendía que estaba pasando pero al escuchar que alguien tosía lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, al voltear vio la cara de Karin la cual estaba muy seria en ese instante alejo con un empujón a Sora

—Karin puedo explicarlo— dijo Toshiro muy nervioso ya que conocía el carácter de Karin y desde su posición tenía todas las de perder

**Continuara…**

**Bien este ha sido el capítulo de hoy, espero sus reviews (comentarios, sugerencias)**


	3. Resolviendo el Problema

**Bueno aquí está la tercera y última parte, espero les haya gustado XD. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, y bueno aprovecho para decir que en un rato más subiré mi otra historia (obviamente HitsuXKarin) va a ser más larga, no sé qué tanto XD Me divierto escribiéndola u .**

**La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener**

**Sin más que decir…**

**Resolviendo el problema**

—**Hazme creer**—

Toshiro quedo en shock, no entendía que estaba pasando pero al escuchar que alguien tosía lo trago de vuelta a la realidad, al voltear vio la cara de Karin la cual estaba muy seria en ese instante alejo con un empujón a Sora

—Karin puedo explicarlo— dijo Toshiro muy nervioso ya que conocía el carácter de Karin y desde su posición tenía todas las de perder

—Te lo dije ¿no? , bueno te lo recordare, te mencione que estaría contigo hasta que tú me lo permitas, fue lindo mientras duro pero me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeras— en ese momento estaba a punto de llorar, pero no lo aria, no frente a él— espero seas feliz con ella— en ese momento se dio la vuelta y se echó a correr

—No Karin espera— parecía que el mundo estaba en su contra por que en ese momento sintió otros reiatsus similares al que ataco Sora y tuvo que ir a eliminarlos dejando de lado a Karin por el momento

Mientras tanto Sora se revolcaba en rabia por lo sucedido como se atrevía a empujarla, muchos hombres estaban tras ella y él se daba el gusto de despreciarla. Muy enojada tuvo que levantarse y seguir con el trabajo

-0—

Ya eran las 7 de la noche y Toshiro llamo a todos los novatos

—Muy bien eso ha sido todo por hoy, me alegra saber que cuento con personas fuertes pero aún les falta un largo camino, así que tendrán que entrenar mucho ¿entendido?

—Sí, cápitan—

—Bien pueden retirarse, excepto tu Asanuma Sora, tenemos que hablar— todos se dirigieron a la puerta para desaparecer en esta excepto la mencionada.

—Sabes que lo que hiciste en la tarde estuvo mal ¿verdad?, y por supuesto no me creeré el cuento de que fue un accidente no soy tonto— su rostro mostraba total frialdad y sus palabras salían con mucha severidad— soy tu capitán y tu una subordinada conoce tu lugar y dirígete a mí con respeto ¿entendido?

—Si capitán— dijo muy asustada

—Bien, ahora fuera de mi vista— Sora dio media vuelta y entro por la misma puerta que sus compañeros

—Pero que le pasa a ese, uchh no pienso quedarme en un escuadrón como ese pediré mi cambio en cuanto llegue, mira que hablarme así que coraje—

-0—

Mientras tanto en la casa Kurosaki una pelinegra estaba tendida sobre sobre su cama boca abajo.

«Como pude ser tan tonta, como pude pensar que el estaría a mi lado toda la vida tan solo mírenme soy una humana y el un shinigami el necesita estar con alguien como él, lo peor de todo es que aun sabiendo eso me sigue doliendo en el alma lo que hizo»

Un golpe en su ventana la hizo volver a la realidad, volteo y ahí estaba la razón de su dolor, prefirió ignorarlo, tal vez venía a explicarle lo evidente y ella no quería escucharlo, no aun.

Como no hubo interés por parte de ella él tuvo que entrar abriendo la ventana, la cual Karin olvido ponerle el seguro.

—Karin, puedo explicarlo—

Ella se incorporó pero volteo la cabeza a otro lado, no quería verlo —explicar que, ya todos está claro, no necesito que me lo digas y a parte ya te había dicho que estaría a tu lado hasta que dejaras de quererme y creo que ese momento ya llego, mentiría si te digo que no me duele que no me lo hayas dicho, lo menos que quiero es que seas infeliz a mi lado y…

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por las de Toshiro

—Por dios podrías cerrar la boca por un instante— lo cual dejo a Karin sorprendida y lo único que emitió fue un — ¿uhmm?

—Gracias, bien lo que sucedió fue un accidente esa chicha fingió estar lastimado por lo que me preocupe después de todo es una integrante de mi escuadrón cuando me acerqué ella se lanzó sobre mí y me beso yo quedé sorprendido por la acción eso fue todo lo que paso—

—Ja ahora resulta que eso fue lo que paso no— indignada volteo a verlo, se paró y se dirigió cerca de el— por favor se lo que vi

—Tienes que creerme—

— ¿Creerte?, mejor tu hazme creer que lo que paso fue un accidente, hazme creer que no sientes nada por ella, hazme creer que solo me amas a mí, hazme creer que…..

Sus palabras fueron cortadas porque unos labios le impedían seguir

—No te are creer mejor te lo demostrare— y diciendo esto la volvió a besar pero esta vez de una manera apasionada, la arrinconó contra la pared abrazándola de la cintura para atraerla más a él,

—Ahora la probare que eres la única mujer en mi vida— dicho esto la alzo asiendo que ella enredara sus piernas en sus cintura provocando que esto intensificara el beso

—está bien te creo— dijo una Karin muy sonrojada ya que no se esperaba que el hiciera es.

—Y quien dijo que esa era la prueba, esto solo es el principio— le susurro en el oído, mientras la llevaba a la cama—por supuesto llegaremos hasta donde tú quieras llegar— le dijo guiñándole un ojo, y logrando que se sonrojara — por favor nunca olvidar que yo siempre te amare.

—prometo no volver a dudar, sabes que yo igual te amo y me alegra mucho que eso solo fuera un mal entendido y siempre **creeré** en ese amor que me das.

FIN


End file.
